Sweet Proposals
by Lolaangelbunn
Summary: Shawn's planning something and Gus is surprised by how much mess it seems to warrant. Not Slash.


Gus walked into the Psych office, after leaving Shawn earlier that morning, to find his best friend surrounded by packets of love hearts, spreading them out on the desk infront of him.

"Shawn?" Gus asked asked he put his sample bag down. "What are you doing?"

"Looking for the pther half of my sentence," Shawn said, popping one of the sweets into his mouth. "Wanna help?"

"Why are you making a sentence with candy?" Gus asked looking at Shawn as he opened yet another packet of love hearts and moved onto another desk to sort them out. "Hey, thats my desk! Shawn!"

"I need the space, Gus, its important," Shawn protested, laying out the love hearts across Gus' desk. "Help me."

Gus sighed and rolled his eyes. "What are you looking for?"

"I already said, the other half of my sentence," Shawn said not looking up.

"I know that, whats the sentence?" Gus rolled his eyes again.

"This sentence," Shawn waved his hand in the general direction of his candy-covered desk.

"Helpful, thanks Shawn," Gus grinned sarcastically.

"Its the one on the stapler," Shawn said, looking up for the first time, only to grab yet another pack of the love hearts to empty on the desk.

Gus moved over to the love heart in question and picked it up.

"Will you," He read aloud. "Oh my god. Shawn are you proposing to Jules with Candy?"

"What? Its original right?" Shawn defended.

"Its very... You. Infact its probably something only you would think to do Shawn," Gus smiled.

Gus had never seen Shawn be so engrossed in something, unless it was a case he wasn't aloud on, so instead of helping his friend, he simply watched as he opened packet after packet of the sweets, eating the occasional one as he searched.

Gus was unsure when he had nodded off but by the time he woke up, almost every surface in the Psych office was covered in love hearts and Shawn was just returning with bags in his hands.

"Shawn, how long was I asleep?" Gus asked, noting the sun was no longer in the sky either.

Shawn shrugged. "A few hours maybe."

"You've been looking through packs of candy for hours?" Gus asked, incredulous.

"This is important, Gus," Shawn said opening another pack. "You gonna help?"

"You seem to be doing fine on your own," Gus stood up, sending love hearts rolling off him in all directions. "Shawn!"

"What? I ran out of surfaces," Shawn shrugged, sorting through another pack.

"I am not a surface, Shawn," Gus walked over to the bag Shawn had brought in and took a packet for himself, sitting down and beginning to eat them.

"Woah, woah, Gus!" Shawn panicked, snatching the love hearts from Gus' hand. "What did that one say?"

"It said 'Kiss me'. not what your looking for," Gus sighed, trying to grab his sweets back.

Shawn sighed as he turned around again, grabbing another pack and emptying it onto his knee.

An hour or so later saw Shawn, opening the final packet by the door of the Psych office. He kissed it before ripping it open, hoping beyond all hope this was the packet it would finally be in.

"Shawn, its getting late, can't we just go?" Gus asked from where he stood on the only patch of clear floor (Apart from the spot where Shawn was sitting, of course) in the doorway.

"Nope, this has to be the pack, it just has to be," Shawn was practically begging the small paper packet as he tipped the candy out.

He turned every single one over. One was left.

Slowly, hesitantly he turned the last love heart over and grinned.

"Gus I got it," He laughed.

"Shawn, what are you going to do with the contents of six hundred other packets?" Gus asked, a hint of a grin tugging at his lips.

Shawn just blinked at him as if the answer was written on his forehead.

"We do not let good candy go to waste, Gus," Shawn gasped dramatically.

"Shawn, you cannot eat candy off the floor!" Gus yelled.

"The floor is clean, plus ten second rule," Shawn said, popping one of the love hearts in his mouth.

"That does not apply here Shawn, these have been on the floor for hours!" Gus said, his resolve slowly breaking as he watched Shawn eat the love hearts by the handfull.

"Come on Gus, you know you want to," Shawn said, eating yet more sweets.

"Give me that," Gus said, snatching some out of Shawn's hand and shoving them into his mouth.

"Have fun Gus, I gotta go," Shawn said, leaving Gus to tidy up his mess as he went to surprise Jules.


End file.
